


冬日計劃

by RSGS



Category: Original Work, Project Winter (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: Project Winter
Kudos: 2





	冬日計劃

我醒來時發現周圍沒有人。

床很硬，大概只是片木板上面鋪了層布，剛起床的動作不是很靈敏，我撐起身子艱難地把腳放下床。我看了一會兒四周，這是一個小木屋，真的很小，我坐在靠著牆的床鋪中央，右手邊的火爐烤著火，左手邊就是大門。說大門其實不恰當，因為並沒有＂門＂，那只是一個開口，我能直接看見外面就是一片白茫茫，風吹過建築發出尖銳聲響時雪還會一起被刮進來。

不對。小木屋。我突然想起，我們是在山腳下的露營帳篷入睡的，一群人，腳邊有接下來幾天要登山的器具和食物，不是在冰天雪地的小木屋裡，也不是我孤身一人。又一陣大風刮來，雪花被吹到直面門口的火爐前，在木頭地上馬上化成一攤水。我這才發現我穿著曾在度假滑雪場穿過的那種防寒雪衣。

出發時正值春夏交替之際，儘管登山因應海拔上升我們仍有準備保暖衣物，但不至於、也沒有帶到這種強度的禦寒裝備。可我評估了一下，外頭那樣的風雪，單憑這一件雪衣雪褲仍然不夠，我看見我們的背包堆在對面桌子旁的角落裡，準確來說，是＂我＂的背包和一些不曾見過的背包，其他人的背包和他們的人一樣不見蹤影，我顧不了那麼多，起身往我的背包翻去。

我撥攪著本應熟悉的背包，裡頭雖有一些原先準備好的物品，諸如手電筒、乾糧之類的，但大多的空間卻被許多我不曾見過的東西佔滿。我將那些多出的物品拿出來端詳，它們體積差異不大，收納方便，外型堅固，都有一種異樣的廉價感。在反覆翻轉後我於它們不同顏色的外觀邊緣發現細小的字樣，分別是燃料、機械零件、電路板，我將它們擺上檯面，兩個綠色的方塊剛好靠在一起，桌面亮起一個按鍵，我沒想多就按了下去。

沒想到那兩個綠方塊竟變成了一個對講機。我拿起剛剛從背包裡撈出的一個耳麥，試著連上對講機並調整頻率，但無論怎麼調都只聽到不清楚的沙沙聲，為了方便繼續翻找，我便將對講機別到後腰的褲頭上藏進衣服裡，耳麥也一併開啟塞進一耳，我戴著毛線帽，壓著略長的頭髮，正好蓋住耳朵的位置。

在我離開角落的背包堆，研究起一旁製作台桌面上的器具的時候，那股連不上線的白噪音終於有了別的動靜。＂...喂...喂...？......聽得到嗎？＂我聽見那頭斷斷續續地說，雖然很不容易聽清，但我認出來了，這是威爾遜的聲音。在幾乎要以為我必須獨自面對這莫名其妙的情況之際，聽到熟人的聲音令我振奮，我正要開口，又聽到那頭傳來，＂威...遜...可以聽到，但有一...模糊...＂我也認出來了，是喬韓森的聲音，我這才意識到他們不是在和我講話，他們可能根本不知道我在聽著。

＂喂？＂我戰戰兢兢地開口，雖然不知道為什麼和熟稔的朋友講話要如此小心翼翼，但這個環境不免令人疑神疑鬼。對面沒了聲音，我也不再出聲，無線電的聲響又開始在耳機裡流動，但感覺卻不是一開始那種單純的接收不到訊號，而是那頭屏氣凝神的潛伏著，我彷彿能聽到很淺很淺、壓得很低的呼吸聲。

這樣僵持下去也不是辦法，我甚至還沒搞清楚現在的狀況，當務之急是了解情形，如果有人能跟我解釋就再好不過。我不知道他們為什麼要提防我，但我只像抓到浮木一般，可沒時間和他們周旋。＂威爾遜？喬韓森？你們聽得到嗎？＂我開口，聲音不自覺地大了起來，＂......＂沙沙聲有了一些波動，聽起來像是在衣物上磨擦的聲音，＂韓賽索？＂那頭終於回話，＂韓賽索是你嗎？＂

我急忙點頭，想到是在通無線電又趕緊補上，＂對是我，＂我按了按耳麥，想聽得更清楚一點，＂這是什麼情況，喬韓森，這是怎麼回事？＂

對面傳來兩個人細碎的聲音，我實在聽不清，他們貌似在商量著什麼，我沒催促，只是想辦法看看能不能把耳麥調大聲一點，我撥著頭髮和帽子把耳麥往裡塞，所以威爾遜突然開口的時候嚇了我一大跳。＂韓...＂喬韓森還沒說完，威爾遜就把發言權搶了過去，＂萊斯頓是背叛者！韓賽索！＂威爾遜離麥克風很近，他還吼著，十分大聲，好像很焦急，我一時間不知道是被他話的內容震撼到愣在原地還是被他的音量，＂萊斯頓是狼！＂

我無法理解他是什麼意思，純粹反應地＂啊？＂了一聲。背叛者？狼？我站在壁爐的烈火前試圖消化，可萊斯頓明明是個＂人＂啊？過了不知幾秒還是幾分鐘，正當我準備開口反問，要他明明白白解釋清楚那是什麼意思，我又聽到有人叫我名字。＂韓賽索？＂這回不是從我左耳耳麥傳來的聲音，而是從我什麼都沒戴的右耳、從門口傳來。

我轉身向門口看去。萊斯頓站在門口，擋住大部分光線使他正面被陰影遮蓋，我吞了口口水，還沒解決剛剛的疑惑，問題又一個接著一個地蹦了出來。我反射性想抬手去壓耳機，但手抽動的那一刻忽然一股直覺，覺得還是不要給萊斯頓知道的好。這詭異的環境的確也令我詭異了起來。

已經稍稍抬起的手順勢拐了個彎朝他比去，＂萊斯頓？＂我盡量放平聲音，＂這是怎麼回事？我才剛醒，怎麼大家都不見了？這又是哪？＂雖說省略了對講機的部分，但這些疑問仍是發自內心的真實。萊斯頓瞥見製作台上擺著的、被我從包裡掏出來的那些東西，他走過去拿起兩個機械零件，又放下自己背著的背包從中取出三個石頭，然後檯面又亮起按鍵燈，但我注意到了，和我剛剛按下的那個並不一樣。

那些東西變成了一個小型固體，看起來像手榴彈，＂這是什麼？＂我還是不了解這個工作檯的運作模式，他現在拿著的又是什麼。＂地雷。＂萊斯頓說，他波瀾不驚的樣子彷彿這對他來說是十分習以為常的事，但明明我們原先的生活根本不會碰到這種東西。＂地雷？＂我詫異地說，萊斯頓點點頭，顛了兩下手裡的生成物，＂你還不知道吧？現在的狀況。那你跟我走吧，我帶你去看看。＂他說著將包裡的東西拿了一點出來放在地上，然後又甩上肩往外走，＂背包清空背上，帶一點食物和兩個紅就好，我有篝火，＂他停頓了一下，回頭指揮我，＂哦，紅是指燃料，另外黃跟綠分別是機械跟電路板，＂他說，＂不用擔心這身衣服，這已經是最好的了，只要食物夠就夠了。走吧。＂

我沒去質疑＂這已經是最好的＂和＂食物夠就夠＂是什麼意思，我的本能告訴我現在如果想搞清楚一切是怎麼回事，只有跟著萊斯頓這一個選項，而我也最好不要讓他發現我頭髮底下壓著的耳麥，和和威爾遜喬韓森連接著的對講機。

**Author's Note:**

> 在別的地方看到有人點的梗是"在臥榻處安睡，於寒風中清醒"覺得很帶感  
> 這就很適合那種什麼睡眠艙啊普羅米修斯啊人類遠航計劃啊火種任務啊跨紀元啊  
> 想寫這種很久了 但一直不會 格局也不夠大  
> 冬日計劃剛好小小的（？）又很帶感（那種末日感）就寫了  
> 因應內容描寫有些微更改遊戲設定  
> （我其實是想好結尾（即故事開始）是全球事件的，我都寫好那段了結果最後沒連上沒用到-__- 不可能要寫成多章吧不可能吧）


End file.
